Amazons (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Amazons are a tribe of female women who follow a tradition that involves one of them sleeping with successful men and impregnating themselves with a child that will eventually be born, rapidly age, and put through harsh training and kill their own father. They were once a race of warriors that fought for honor and pride, but their numbers severely drop after a war. In order the save themselves, they made a deal with their creator, by replenishing their ranks and in return, they were converted into monsters, greatly weakening them, making them worse than actual monsters. Biography The Greek Pantheons Ares and Aprhodite created a race of female warriors meant to protect humanity and serve Olympus. The Amazonians fought only for honor and pride, true warrior to their hearts and all of nature. There was a terrible war where their numbers diminish and their race was close to being extinct. In efforts to save themselves, the Amazonians made a deal with their sister, Harmonia. The goddess would replenish their numbers and in return, she converted her children into monsters, turning them something worse than monsters. Up to the present timeline, now referred as Amazons, they follow a tradition by sleeping with successful men and impregnating themselves with a child that will grow up, train and kill the father that sired the child by cutting their limps and marking the father with their brand. Characteristics Amazon Amazons are Amazonian that are corrupted, meaning they are monsters and much weaker, being on par with regular monsters. They are stronger than humans. Up until the present they have members of their tribe sleep with successful and rich men to impregnate them in order to sire a female child. They do this in order to replenish their numbers. They were all converted into monsters by Harmonia through a deal made by the Amazonian Queen Hippolyta that tried to save her people but was tricked as Harmonia merely use this as a means to corrupt her parent's favored children. They have Yellowish-Red Eyes. Amazonian The original form of the Amazon tribe. They are far superior than their monstrous and corrupted counterparts. Their power and strength was said to be equal, if not, greater than a Alpha Monster. They can overwhelm the likes of normal demons, even a powerful demon such as Crowley and cannot be possessed by any demon except for Greater Demons. They were meant to act as Olympus's vanguard/army against outside threats. What distinguishes them from their counterparts are that their eyes glow blue, with electricity, sparking from them. Powers and Abilities As Amazonians, they were strong or stronger than Alpha monsters. Turning into monsters has greatly weaken them and are no longer strong as they use to be. They can still fend off against regular monsters. * Gifted Intelligence: Even as a baby, Amazons are bestowed knowledge of basic factors of humanity, history, language, monsters, and their own religion. They can even speak or think perfectly as an adult could. * Immortality: Amazons have lived longer for a thousands of years and can potentially live long as monsters or older supernatural entities. * Immunity: The Amazon race are the only monsters never to originate from Eve and because of that, they are not mentally linked to her and cannot succumb to being turned blood lust or compel to Eve's command. However, they are not immune to Eve's ability to alter their physiology. * Rapid Aging: From the moment they are born, in only a few days can a Amazon child age into a teenager or reach full maturity. They are capable of speaking or thinking as a baby. * Regeneration: Amazons can heal faster than humans in only a short amount of time. * Super Senses: Amazons have enhanced sight, hearing, and smell that are far superior then any human, but lesser than monsters. * Super Speed: Amazons can mover faster than any human. They have supernatural reflexes and agility that are beyond that of the fastest humans in the world or fast monsters. * Super Stamina: Amazons can go longer without food, water, sleep or oxygen than any human, but they'd still need to sustain themselves. * Super Strength: As Corrupted Amazons, they can fend off against regular monsters. Once purified, Amazonians can overwhelm any Alpha Monsters or regular demons, but are physically inferior to angels, stronger demons, Adam, Eve, The Ancient Ones, Leviathans, Reapers, Deities, or Hybrids. Vulnerabilities Whether pure or not, Amazons hold many weaknesses as human do. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Like humans, Amazons can be harm, restrain, or killed by powerful magic or spells. * Mortality: The Amazon maybe supernaturally strong and can live longer than humans, but they possess a mortality like humans. They're vulnerable to conventional weaponry or magic. Destroying Beings * Angels: Any angel can kill a Amazon. * Cambion: Any Cambion can kill an Amazon. * Demons: Demons can possess or kill an Amazon. Once purified, Amazonians are immune to being possessed by regular demons and can overwhelm one. High tier or Greater Demons can kill any Amazon. * Deities: Harmonia was the one to convert them into monsters, so any other deity can wipe out the Amazon race. * Monsters: Corrupted, Amazons can fend off against regular monsters, although if they're not careful, any regular monster can kill an Amazon. Once they are purified, they can overwhelm Alpha Monsters. Adam, Eve, The Ancient Ones, and Leviathans can easily kill an Amazon whether corrupted or not. * Nephilim: Any sired Nephilim can kill an Amazon. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy the Amazons. * Reapers: A Reaper can instantly kill an Amazon. Weapons * All types of Weaponry: Amazons can be killed by all conventional weaponry or divine weaponry. Known Amazons Emma Adult.jpg|Emma Winchester Lydia.jpg|Lydia katherine.jpg|Katherine Sabrina.jpg|Sabrina Laura.jpg|Laura Clea (Amazon).png|Clea Gabrielle (Amazon).jpg|Gabrielle Madeline.jpg|Madeline Charlene_Penn.jpg|Charlene * Charlene † * Clea * Emma Winchester * Gabrielle * Katherine † * Laura † * Lydia * Madeline † * Sabrina † Gallery wonder-woman-amazons-headaer.jpg|Amazonians before their fall Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Monsters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Deities Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Amazons